thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Frizz
Frizz is an Urpney soldier of Zordrak and a prominent antagonist of the series. Each episode has the character (usually unwillingly) sent to the Land of Dreams in a mission to send nightmares, usually by stealing The Dreamstone. Frizz is voiced by Melvyn Hayes. Background and Role Frizz and his comrade and best friend Nug have the misfortune on being ordered and shanghied by Zordrak in missions to steal The Dreamstone, usually under the overbearing and thoroughly incompetent leadership of Sgt. Blob as his "elite squad". Despite vehement complaints or attempts to evade their position, the two are usually at the constant end of slapstick abuse, either by Blob, Urpgor, Zordrak, the angry heroes, or just their own stupidity. Their luck seems to better slightly as the show progresses however, with many more cases they are granted the last laugh on their abusive bosses, and at least once, the Noops. Frizz is the oldest between him and Nug. Personality Frizz started off as an interchangeable cowardly buffoon akin to Nug, however as the series progressed, his neuroses quickly became prominent, often showing himself to be cynical, insecure and incredibly (and rightfully) pessimistic. Like most Urpneys he is generally lazy, and would love nothing more than to escape his work and lay back in Viltheed. Even within the other extremely cowardly Urpneys, Frizz is a nervous wreck and a hypochondriac, prone to tantrums and nervous breakdowns. He is more than savvy to the inevitable pain and misery that awaits each mission, and makes more than a few attempts to escape his fate, in utter vain. He does share some motivations in their goals however, given his hatred for Urpgor, who he is constantly bullied by or serves as a patsy for his experiments. On rare cases the troops actually succeed in taking the stone, Frizz can sometimes be surprisingly enthusiastic, even once becoming conceited when he believes he has managed to steal it himself. Frizz's friendship with Nug can sometimes be turbulent, between his neurotic behaviour and Nug's occasional teasing or obliviously insensitive behaviour, with childish arguments known to occur. For the large part however, they remain close friends and relate greatly over the suffering they endure. In terms of villainy, Frizz is extremely unmotivated and usually cowardly towards enemies, fearing "fierce Noops and vicious Wuts", his primary tactic against them being to beg and plead for mercy. His pitiful disposition rarely earns him the sympathy of the heroes however (par Spildit), who view one Urpney as bad as the other. Despite his cowardice however, he has occasional formidable or even violent bouts if pushed enough. More often than not, these are directed towards Urpgor's bullying, though in one case even the Noops and Albert were left terrified when Frizz snapped back at them. Frizz is one villain to actually show remorse over his actions, feeling rather bad about holding a Noop hostage due it coinciding with his regetta timetable. Appearances Frizz is a somewhat short and frail Urpney with sky blue hair. He wears glasses in early episodes (though the glass tint is still visible in later episodes, the spectacles seem no longer present, with them seemingly being normal eyes). Episode Filmography Frizz appears in every episode of the series. Trivia * The series makes a recurring pattern of Frizz saying the final line to every episode (usually some cynical insight to what he's been through). All but five episodes end with him doing so; The Dreamstone, Into Viltheed, Zarag, The Dream Beam Invasion and The Stowaways. * Frizz seems thoroughly based on 'Gloria' Beaumont of It Ain't Half Hot Mum, a character Hayes also played. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Urpneys